My Left Eye
by Moonbeam141
Summary: Meet Sunfeather of WindClan. As an apprentice, her left eye was scratched by a rabbit, and she is blind in that eye–but it looks like any other eye. One-shot. My first challenge for FunClan!


**A/N: Welcome to **_**My Left Eye.**_**This is a challenge for FunClan: Flawed. Hope you enjoy!**

My Left Eye

_My_ _name_ _is_ _Sunfeather_ _of_ _WindClan. I_ _am_ _a_ _light_ _ginger_ _she-cat_ _with_ _brown_ _splotches,_ _and_ _dark_ _blue_ _eyes._ _I was born with everything a cat needs. No missing body parts, just a normal cat. Just me. But one day when_ _I_ _was_ _an_ _apprentice,_ _this_ _happened... _

* * *

"Sunpaw, you are going to have a hunting assessment today. Try to get as much prey as you can. Also, try to get some marigold and some catmint for Berrywish. And remember, I will be watching you."

Skyeyes, a brown tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes–and also my mentor–was talking to me. Berrywish, a cream colored she-cat with brown paws and green eyes, is the medicine cat.

"Okay. Can I go now?"

"Sure."

And so I head off to the moors.

I slowly stalk up to a mouse. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a hawk, and decide to get under cover. I hide under a gorse bush and wait.

The hawk swoops closer.

I tense.

The hawk grabs the mouse with a claw, but in the same moment, I leap at it and snap it's neck.

I purr quietly. I had already caught a large rabbit, and had found both marigold and catmint.

I see a rabbit. It's nibbling on some grass not far away.

I slowly stalk up to it. It runs a bit, as I run after, then looks at me. Then one of its legs come up and scratches my left eye.

As I suddenly feel the ground rushing up to meet me, I see a cat running toward me. They have gray fur with ginger flecks.

* * *

_Berrywish saved my eye, and it now looks like any other eye, but it is not. For when that rabbit scratched me, it made my left eye look normal, but I am now blind in that eye. Forever._

* * *

"Sunfeather, will you come on a hunting patrol?"

Beetail, a yellow tabby with black stripes on her tail, asks me. I nod. Beetail is one of my best friends in the clan. She was one of the first cats I told about my...flaw. Thankfully, WindClan cats don't mind flaws.

When I come over to the camp entrance, from my corner, I groan mentally. The other cats in the patrol are Rabbitclaw, a brown she-cat with white claws. She glares at me. Rabbitclaw always hated me for some reason. It really started when I became half blind.

There is also Wasppaw, a brown tabby tom, Rabbitclaw's apprentice. Unlike his mentor, Wasppaw was always nice to me.

"Hi Sunfeather!" he says. I smile at him. His mentor isn't so nice.

"Why did you bring _her_?" Rabbitclaw flicks her tail at me. Actually, at my left eye.

"Um, because I can hunt?" I say sarcastically.

"Well, then let's see you hunt, One-eye."

I stare at her. "One-eye was a name of a ThunderClan elder. She was respected throughout all the Clans. If you want to use her name as an insult, you better pray to StarClan that she doesn't strike you with lightning."

"_You _should get struck by lightning." she mutters.

I stare at Rabbitclaw in shock.

"Hey guys? Can we just go hunt?" Beetail says after an awkward silence.

"Fine." Rabbitclaw sniffs.

And we head out of camp.

* * *

"That's enough to feed half of the entire Clan!" Sparkfur, a dark gray tom with ginger flecks, and also the deputy, tells us.

Beetail had caught two plump rabbits, Wasppaw had caught a rabbit and two mice, and I had caught two medium sized birds and a rabbit. Rabbitclaw had caught a small, plumpish rabbit.

We dump our prey on the pile, each taking something for ourselves. I had used what is now called "The Brightheart Technice" to hunt. I had also learned it when I was an apprentice to fight, from Skyeyes, after my injury. She is a senior warrior now.

Sparkfur comes over to me, carrying a rabbit.

"Do you want to eat this with me?" he asks. Shyly.

"Sure," I reply. "Just let me give this to Skyeyes."

"He likes you." Skyeyes meows when I walk over to her.

I smile. "I know."

I head over to Sparkfur, and he purrs quietly when I come over. Rabbitclaw glares at me–I guess she wanted Sparkfur to like her. But he doesn't. He likes me.

Me, the half blind cat.

Me, the cat who uses the Brightheart Technice to hunt and fight.

Me, who was scratched by a rabbit when I was an apprentice.

Me, who was rescued from that by Sparkfur when he was an apprentice.

Me, Sunfeather of WindClan.

* * *

_A few moons later, Sparkfur and I become mates. Wasppaw became Waspclaw, in honor of his mentor, Rabbitclaw, who was killed by lighting. After her vigil, I whisper in her ear, "_I told you so."

* * *

**What did you think? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
